


Crushes develop

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji's been slowly falling for her but he doesn't think he has a chance. Maybe he should focus on his friends instead of this. Back off and save himself the disappointment
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Crushes develop

“Friendship chocolate.” Ryuji said softly as he brushed his hair. “I’ll be lucky if I get that much.” He rolled his eyes before he sighed. “It’s time to stop with this.” There were more important things to focus on here than that. First of all, there was Akira to celebrate and he would rather see his best friend than care about things like that.

Maybe he was being a tiny bit bitter in terms of romance but he was a bit tired himself. after the Christmas disaster and realizing just how crazy his friend was things like love took a backseat. Even though he was still looking at Ann. It felt sometimes that he would never stop.

He had never expected this crazy thing that all of them were currently in. He had tried to keep her out of this in the beginning he could remember that. He had tried but typical Ann fashion she had not paid him any mind and did what she wanted. Like she always did but Ryuji could never be mad at her about that.

Tomorrow he would make his own plans. Maybe hit up Yusuke if he could and give him chocolate. He doubted the guy would be lacking but Akira fretted about the guy eating so much that he might as well. Hit up Futaba too. out of friendship of course.

Ryuji had friends to think about now. He could distance himself from the things that he felt- except there was that small thing hanging between himself and Ann that had given him hope for a few seconds. just a few.

He had sworn he was going to die. He had been fine with it because to get the others out- sometimes the heroes didn’t win. Sometimes sacrifices needed to be made and sometimes people died so that others could go on. Better him than Ann. Better him than his friends. That was why he had done what he had done.

He couldn’t afford to lose them. In such a short amount of time all of them meant so much to him. Even that little shit Morgana. Ryuji had done what he had done and he would do it again. Had he thought that Ann’s tears meant something? Yes he had. Had he thought this was it when she hugged him like that?

Dumbass that he was had thought this was going to mean something but he just never learned. He really didn’t. friendship chocolate was what he should settle for and douse his hopes for good. Maybe if he got her something along with the other girls he could feel a way about it.

Maybe learn to let go of this tightness in his chest. It actually sounded like bullshit but Ryuji wanted to let to. He didn’t want his feelings to hold her back. He loved her and the way things were going it was best to do this now. Friendship and nothing else.

Because if after all those moments Ann wasn’t moved, she was never going to be moved and that was okay. He could love her from a distance until this pain eased inside of him. That was what he could do. He could do it.

X

“You brought him something too?” Ryuji laughed as he kept his hands in his jacket. “You seen leader yet or you’re going to see him later? I was thinking of heading there after Yusuke.” He wasn’t surprised to run into Ann or even that she had gotten something for him. “I got Futaba a few things and she… get this.” He laughed. “She took them and dipped.”

“I had my gifts delivered to Futaba and Haru.” Ann ducked her head as they entered the station. “I got Mona some treats but I was going to wait until late to give them to Joker. You got him something?”

“Well.” Ryuji joked. “It’s like that you know?” He rolled his eyes before he took the outside so Ann wouldn’t get brushed as they went down the stairs. “He’s our best friend. Friendship chocolates. Not like I’m going to get anything else. He’s a different case. Pretty face like Yusuke.”

“Well at least you can admit that you wouldn’t be rolling in gifts.” Ann joked before she fell silent. Ryuji glanced at her to find that she had her hands in her jacket. “You seem pretty cool with the whole thing. Someone’s grown up.”

“We’re friends. All of us and there is meaning in that.” Even though he loved Ann. Like really loved her. “I knew you and Shiho back then but thanks to Joker we’re really something now. I just met Futaba.” He laughed. “But she’s at my place and nagging me and I can’t imagine-“

“Wait a minute.” Ann stopped walking. “At your place? I didn’t hear about that.”

“You didn’t?” Ryuji frowned. “I swore we mentioned it in the chat or something but. Futaba and Akira comes by my place sometimes to play games. Sometimes Futaba just tells me she’s there and she comes in and steals games our steals my ramen. Then she bounces.” He shook his head. “Can you believe she’s the same girl that last year we couldn’t get to take off that creepy mask?”

“I didn’t even know you two got that close.” Ann shrugged before she began to walk. “That’s nice.” Ryuji fell into step beside her. “So friendship chocolates for everyone. I wasn’t planning to give them to just everyone.” She teased and Ryuji shook his head. “But we’ve gone through so much. I love all of you.”

“We did a lot of stuff.” Ryuji admitted. “But you know what? it’s good to have leader back. A good thing that Mona’s alive. I don’t think people get how important that is to so many to us. We have leader and we have Mona.” He glanced at the entrance to the underground mall. “You have something for Boss to or-“

“You bought something for Boss?” Ann laughed. “You really are avoiding every single chance of romance aren’t you?”

“I know my fate.” Ryuji shrugged. “Let’s get him something together. I have like five hundred yen I can spare.”

“Oh my goodness and you still owe me money you know.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay. I already had chocolate but we might find something else if we look carefully.”

X

“What’s going on there?” Akira whispered in his ear as he tried to leave. Ryuji would have pulled back but he slung an arm around his shoulder. “She’s pretty close to you right now… are you two…”

“No way. Mona has a better chance than me.” Ryuji muttered. Ann and Mona were by the counter and he had no clue what was going on there. “We’re just friends.” Akira made a face and Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I swear it on everything dude. We’re just friends. I ran into her. I gave her a chocolate like I gave you one. I’m going to head home in a bit.”

“She’s tagging along pretty close for a friend.” Akira teased before he glanced over his shoulder. “You sure nothing happened? Maybe she’s trying to-“

“Akira.” Ryuji took Akira’s hand in his. “We aren’t you two you know?” Akira’s face made his heart hurt. “Sometimes it is completely onesided and it’s okay. I don’t regret anything. Everyone’s fine and everyone’s happy. I have my friends.” He had to focus on that.

“I think it’s more than that but I’ll let you go.” Akira muttered. “We’ll let you go with that one man. Go ahead with that one.”

“It’s the truth that’s what it is.” Ryuji muttered as he watched Ann pull away from her conversation with Morgana. “That reminds me. You going to leave to meet up or… someone coming here?”

“Hm.” Akira’s hand tightened around him. “None of your business.” His smile made Ryuji laugh.

“Sounds like someone won’t be checking his phone later.” He joked when Ann joined them. At her curious look he shook his head. “Let’s head out of here.” He went to ruffle Akira’s hair but got his ruffled instead. “Keep making like a bandit pretty boy.”

“I’m getting lots of loot.” Akira joked as he hugged Ann tightly. “Be careful now you two.”

“We should be telling you that.” Ann laughed. Ryuji opened the door for her and followed her out. “What was that about just now?”

“He’s expecting company later. No biggie.” Ryuji shrugged as they walked to the station side by side. “My bag and pockets feel so empty.” He glanced at her. “So. Work or home?”

“I’m… I was thinking of getting a bite to eat first.” Her eyes held his. “My treat? I feel like places will be crowded so why don’t we grab something and hang out at the park?”

That actually wasn’t a bad idea. Ryuji thought it over before he checked the time. “You’re actually kind of right. I feel like couples are going to flood the trains and the city. I feel like they would be at the parks too so why don’t-“ He grinned. “I think I have the perfect place.”

X

“Wow.” Ann muttered as she dropped onto a crate. “So cute Ryuji.” She stared around them as Ryuji made himself comfortable and dropped their bags onto crates. “So romantic.”

“That’s the point. No one’s going to be around here on a day like this except for maniacs and bitter people.” He eyed the fishing line before he put it to the side. “We can hang out and eat. I’ve brought leader here a time or two. He liked it. I think he comes here on his own.”

“Never heard about you guys being here.” Ann lapped her legs as she looked around. “It’s nice. Quiet but not exactly what I was expecting.”

“Only place no couples are going to be.” Ryuji pointed out as he eased his crate closer to hers. He stared at the water before he smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve been without the others. Back when there was a mementos we would wait like this remember? Then when we were trying to help Akira out.”

“Been a while since there was a metaverse.” Ann said softly. “I dream about it sometimes. The good, the bad. The mistakes that we made.”

“We brought down Shido but it wasn’t the easiest thing to do.” Ryuji said softly. “Man I remember you girls beating me after Shido.”

“You scared me!” Ann snapped and he rocked back. “You- you looked right at me Ryuji! And you shouldn’t have done something like that you werne’t even scared you have any idea how I felt?”

“I was scared!” He didn’t expect to bring this up now but- “I was scared. I was terrified Ann! That sort of thing isn’t easy but it was either I do it or everyone goes down and I thought we had time! I thought we had it covered but the ship was going up! And if… if that was gonna be it.” He ducked her gaze. “Can’t I get once last glance of everything? If I was gonna die. I wanted to see you.”

“What the hell is wrong with you.” She dropped her face in her hands and Ryuji laughed. He reached over before he smoothed back strands of her hair. “You’re crazy.”

“I agree with that but I think we all are. We’re crazy phantom thieves and we would do anything for each other.” Ann had raised her head and Ryuji couldn’t help himself. he gently flicked away the small tears. “It’s over. Don’t cry about it now. Gonna make your eyes all puffy.”

“Like you would mind.” She huffed and he grinned. “You’ve changed a lot.” She said softly. “With the metaverse. Every target and helping out- fighting with you and everyone. We’ve changed. It’s hard to think back to who we used to be.”

“We changed because we met Akira. That’s a good thing.” Ryuji admitted. “And you know something? I’m glad we went through everything.” He dug into his pocket to pull out a few chocolates. “We’ve come a long way Ann but we really kick ass right?”

She took his hand and curled her fingers over his and the chocolates. Ryuji glanced down at the grip he had before he met her eyes. The way she searched his gaze made him pause right before she leaned towards him. He thought she was going to say something until she tipped his face up. Then the kiss was slow, sweet and so much like Ann. He closed his eyes because- he had to savour this.

“Never thought we were going to get to this.” Her voice was a whisper when she pulled away. “After everything I didn’t even know but- we’ve really changed.” She laughed softly. “Didn’t think it was going to be me doing the first move.”

“Ann.” Ryuji swallowed before he tilted his head and kissed her. “Are you sure?”

“Since you scared the crap out of me in December.” Ann whispered. “I’ve been waiting.” He hand in his tightened. “To do.” She whispered against his lips. “Something like this. You’ve kept me waiting Skull.”

“My bad Panther.” His heart sped up before he kissed her again. It was warm and sweet. He used his free hand to bring her even closer to him and the feeling of her in his arms made his heart pound. He never thought he would get this but now he had it. He was over the moon.


End file.
